Nightmare Astir
by da Panda
Summary: When two best friends are separated during a Gnosis attack, they end up in separate hands. Mielle falls into the hands of none other than Albedo. Summary stinks, story is better. AlbedoXOC, ZiggyxOC


**_Nightmare Astir_**

**Plot: **Mielle and her best friend Ena are having a normal girl's day out, when suddenly Gnosis attack. Separated, Mielle tries to get her best friend back…but a certain white-haired villain plans to have a hold on Mielle before she can find any help at all. Story better than summary, I guarantee.

**Rating: **Teen, but may change for later chapters

**Pairings: **Albedo x OC (mainly), OC x OC (not one mentioned in summary), Ziggy x OC

**OC Characters: **The main character, as you can probably tell by the summary, is _Mielle Hamilton_, a seventeen-year old girl. She has long, thin blonde hair, brown eyes, blunt bangs, pale skin, and wears a white T-shirt and a green mini-skirt with white tennis shoes. Her best friend is _Ena Dent_, who is sixteen years old. She has long, thin black hair with turquoise highlights. She wears a black T-shirt, a turquoise mini-skirt, and has pale skin with black tennis shoes. She also has blue eyes. Here are some other OC's mentioned every now and then:

_Stephe Savor_: A boy who is seventeen years old. Mielle has had a crush on him for three years. He has sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and a great smile. He is very kind, but does he share the same feelings as Mielle?

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

_**Chapter One: **_

_**Prelude to Disaster**_

"Let's go that that one next." Ena kept saying over and over. I don't exactly know how she keeps her energy up when we're shopping. To me, the entire deal is exhausting. Shopping around Second Miltia was too much for me to handle. Ena sure enjoyed it for some reason. I think it's because when you're shopping with your friends, you feel like the richest people in existence. With your wallet filled with credit cards and cash, you can't help but feel like a queen walking around the streets, buying the coolest clothes and accessories. Sure, it feels nice to shower yourself with gifts every once in a while, but its one exhausting duty for me…unlike Ena.

"Can't we take a break, please?" I heaved, carrying each bag in my hands.

"One more store?" Ena pleaded.

"Ena…" I exhaled. "Fine. One more store."

"I was kidding. I can tell that you're ready to pass out." Ena helped me with my bags as we walked over to a bench. We both sat down, watching other shoppers walk around.

"What time is it now?" I asked Ena, who was the only one who had a cell on her. Ena pulled out her phone from her skirt pocket, flipping it open quickly.

"6:02...We still have another hour before your dad comes by to pick us up." Ena said.

"Man. This day went by a little too fast." I sighed. I bent forward so my elbows were resting on my knees. I sighed again.

"What's up?" Ena asked me. "Is it because we have school tomorrow?"

"That's not it," I stated. "It's because at night…I've been having these crazy dreams."

"Crazy dreams?" Ena repeated.

"Yup." I sat up again. "They're hard to explain, but all I can clearly remember is this guy's voice saying things to me."

"Oh, those dreams are so weird." Ena stretched out her aching arms. "Maybe its because you ate strawberries before you went to sleep."

"Strawberries?"

"If you eat strawberries, you get crazy nightmares and stuff. That's what my dad told me."

"No kidding." I looked around at little kids running along the streets, laughing as they continued to play. Sometimes I wish I were a kid again, because you have nothing to worry about at all.

"Hey, I know," Ena pulled out her phone again. "You should tell this to Stephe."

"NO!" I lunged at Ena, trying my best to swipe her phone out of her hands. "He'll laugh and think I'm stupid."

"Now, does that sound like something Stephe Savor would do?" Ena put her hands on her hips and smirked. She had a point. Stephe was so kind to me. He has been since we first met, which was a little over three years ago by now. He was like an angel, I swear.

"I guess not, but still, I'd rather not embarrass myself."

"You won't. This seems like the kind of stuff Stephe can help you out with." Ena said. I felt a bead of sweat form on my forehead as I watched Ena dial each number in her phone. As she punched in the last one, she put it on speaker as we heard ringing.

_Please don't pick up…_I swallowed.

Four more rings, then suddenly it stopped.

"_Hello?_" Stephe.

"Hey Stephe! Guess who?" Ena said eccentrically.

"_Oh, hello Ena. How are you?"_

"Fine. A bit famished, but I'm doing fine."

"_Oh, look at you using big words. That's a first."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ena scowled. I lightly chuckled, easing my nerves a bit.

"_Nothing."_ Stephe chuckled. You have no idea how much I blush when Stephe laughs. It isn't a boisterous laugh, but its gentle without sounding…fake. You know how we laugh at things gently and its kind of fake? His laugh was gentle but nothing like that. I also love that when he laughs, he does this crooked smile that no other guy could pull off. And then you spend your time staring at his perfect mouth and grin. "_So, what's up? Any reason why you called me?"_

"Well, kind of." Ena twirled her hair with her free hand. "You see, Mielle is with me right now. She has something to tell you."

"_Huh? Mielle?"_

My nerves began to go haywire again. Ena gave me another smirk as she heard this.

"Yup. We're going shopping today. While we were shopping, she asked me something, and I thought that you would know the answer. She's right here if you want to talk to her."

"No!" I said as quietly as I could through gritted teeth.

"_Can I talk to her really quick?"_

"Well, yeah you can. Here she is." Ena gave me a devilish smirk as she gave me the phone. I gulped one last time before taking the phone out of Ena's hand.

"H…hello." I gulped.

"_Hey Mielle. So, you have something to ask me?"_ He asked. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smiling on the other line. I blushed madly, Ena noticing this very much. I swallowed hard again.

"Yeah…I…"

"LOOK!" Someone from behind us shouted. We looked to our left…there were over a dozen of giant, monster-like creatures. They were all different in some way, but they were all terrifying; ranging over ten feet tall with some of them!

"_What's wrong?"_

"GNOSIS!" Ena screamed.

"_Gnosis? Where? Mielle? Mielle?" _Stephe was frantically asking. Ena and I were too scared to respond as we watched the Gnosis step closer. People were screaming, running around, panicking. No one knew what to do anymore. One Gnosis spotted us.

"We have to get out of here now!" Ena grabbed my wrist and lifted me up as we began sprinting like there was no tomorrow. I dropped Ena's phone on the bench, as well as our community of shopping bags.

"_Ena? Mielle? MIELLE?" _I heard Stephe's shouting through the speaker voice one last time. Ena never let go of my wrist as we kept running through the streets.

"Where should we go? How are we gonna get out of here?" Ena asked. For a Gnosis attack in the city, Ena was pretty calm while running. She wasn't hyperventilating and running around like a headless chicken in different corners of the city, like most people did.

"Some of these shops have secret hallways." I remembered.

"Secret hallways?"

"Yeah. There are doors camouflaged with some of the walls in some of these shops. My friend Jack has an uncle who owns a bookstore with one of them." I continued to remember. "It should be up ahead."

"Let's hurry!" Ena continued to clutch onto my wrist as we ran ahead, scanning each store for the one Jack's uncle owned. After a few minutes of searching frantically, we finally found it. We slammed our bodies into the door (although we were both aware that it was unlocked and perfectly fine). We were the only ones inside. It was a small shop, so finding the secret hall would be a cinch…well, that was what we thought. The walls felt the same in every corner, and it was difficult to find the crease to the door.

"Come on." I would growl every now and then. We heard people screaming outside, but we didn't falter.

"Hey." Ena said. "It's under the desk!" Ena pointed at where the desk was. There was a small but noticeable crease, a fairly large square shape. We had to get our hands and knees dirty to get in, but did we care?

"You first, Ena." I said, tearing the wallpaper with my fingers to create the rest of the outline of the door. "Hurry."

There was a lot crash. A Gnosis had entered the room! We both shrieked as Ena got down on her knees and did her best to crawl in the small space.

"Come on, Mielle!" Ena shouted as soon as she was fully inside. I got down on one knee quickly, but suddenly, the Gnosis came up from behind me. With its large fist, it punched me right in the head. I screamed as I fell backwards. "Mielle! No!" Ena screamed.

My head was throbbing as I saw my vision turn blurry. I saw the Gnosis staring down at me, walking slowly to my aching body. I groaned a bit as I tried to get up, but I was too weak. That single punch left me the weakest I have ever felt. Now the Gnosis was only two feet away from me, readying for another blow. And this time, it was going to finish me off.

"Go…Ena. Get away from here." I heard myself whisper. At this point, I didn't even know if she was in the room or not. Then, I blacked out.

………………………………………………

_Everything was black around me. It was a dream. It was the same one I've been having for weeks. I walked around in the darkness._

"_Ena." I whispered. "I hope she's okay."_

"_She will be all right, peche." _

"_Who's there?" I turned around to see where the voice came from. There was no one, though. Just me._

"_The only hope you must seek for is if _you_ will be all right."_

"_You've been appearing in my dreams for a long time now." I said, glancing around in every direction in the scenery. "Tell me who you are."_

"_I'm afraid if I do that now," The man's voice echoed. "This next part will be completely…meaningless."_

"_Next part? What do you mean?"_

"_Shh." I felt two hands on my shoulders, but no one was behind me. They roughly massaged my shoulders that it hurt. "Ma peche, it will all come together soon."_

* * *

My head was throbbing hard as I opened my eyes. My vision was still a bit blurry, but much more improved than before. It was dark, cold, and something stank…like flesh. Rotting flesh somewhere. What was this place? I tried to stand, but I was in so much pain that it was as if my body said "No, down!" and pushed me down to the floor again.

"Ena." I mumbled. That's when my eyes opened wider and I looked around. "Ena?"

No. Why would she be here? She had escaped with no worries. Good. But inside, deep inside of my heart, it was not good. What if the Gnosis killed her? What if she never made it out of the city? What if she's lost, crying somewhere without my help? What if the Gnosis got her and now they're going to come after—

I stopped that thought right there.

My head continued to throb like there was no tomorrow. I exhaled, holding back hot tears. I wasn't going to cry. I rarely cry. I should be safe now, so there was no reason to cry…right?

"Stephe…" I muttered.

* * *

Ena continued to crawl through the small, dark hallway. She was probably underground or something like that. It was a good thing she wasn't claustrophobic, either. The passages were so tight that it took some effort to turn from corner to corner.

"Mielle." She kept panting as she continued to crawl. "I hope you're okay. Please don't die. What will I do without you?" Ena did not cry though. She wasn't going to cry. She rarely cried. She was safe now, so there was no reason to cry…right?

* * *

"I think that's the last of them all." Shion Uzuki glanced at the burning city. They used the transport ships to save the people in Second Miltia from the Gnosis. The transport ships would go to the Durandal, where everyone would temporarily stay until something was done.

"I will scan one last time to be certain." Ziggy said. He shut his eyes and the outline of the city was in his head. If he saw a red dot in the outline, then that meant someone was still in the city. After a minute or two, a red dot had appeared in his vision. Ziggy opened his eyes and turned to Shion. "There is still one person left in the city. I will retrieve them."

"Be careful, Ziggy." Shion said. Ziggy nodded his head and ran into the city.

* * *

"I see a light." Ena said to no one. But it was true. Up ahead, a small light was shining. This gave Ena a dose of confidence as she crawled quicker than her normal pace, heading into the light. It was similar to those metal circles that led to manhole entrances. With a few pushes against the metal, she was able to lift it up. The light blinded her a bit, for being in darkness for so long, and she managed to lift herself out. Her hands were dirty and cut from some sharp rocks, and her knees were in the same situation. Flames surrounded her from just a few feet away, but they were small and fairly harmless. It was near the entrance of the city.

"You there." A deep, male voice came from behind her. Ena turned around to see a man with short, blond hair walk towards her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Ziggurat 8." He responded.

_A cyborg_ Ena thought to herself. She didn't break eye contact with him.

"I am here to save you." He said, laying out his open hand to her. She still didn't let go of eye contact and didn't even glance at his open hand. She took it, still looking into his eyes as he helped her stand. "Are you hurt?"

"Just on my hands and knees." She replied softly. With this, he turned her hand over to look at her dirty and bloody palms. His eyes saddened a bit as he saw the cuts. "It's nothing serious, really."

"I shall help you. We must get you out of here." Ziggy lightly took her wrist and led her out of the burning district.

* * *

I was laying there in the dark for about two hours now. I tried to go back to sleep, but so much was on my mind that I couldn't even shut my eyes. My eyes were starting to hurt and my head was not helping at all. I had no idea where I was and I didn't know if Ena was okay or not. This was just a nightmare for me…

"This is getting quite boring." A voice echoed in the room. I glanced around, trying my best to sit up, but it weakened me to do so. "It's been quite a while since you've spoken or even moved an inch. I can't tell if you're breathing anymore."

"That voice…" I whispered.

"I knew you were going to be interesting, but you must prove it, ma peche."

"Peche?" I continued to whisper. This voice…it was eerily familiar.

That's when I saw a light flicker in front of me. Directly in front of me was a man with tan skin, white hair, and a large, somewhat spooky smirk.

"So she reacts." He chuckled.

The man in my dreams…he was now in front of me.

_**To be continued!**_

_**I hope you liked it. Sorry if it was bad! It gets better, honestly! ALBEDO! I loves him! Hehehe!**_

_**Okay, please leave a nice little review for me! Bye!**_

_**-da Panda.**_


End file.
